


Dear Eve

by iwant2die



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant2die/pseuds/iwant2die
Summary: The one where Eve turns around again on the bridge and runs. Villanelle doesn’t know how to handle it and her mental health spirals out of control. So she does what Eve might have told her to do if she’d stuck around: she tries to write her feelings down. Keeping a diary feels pointless so she sends her thoughts to Eve in the form of letters.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dear Eve

Dear Eve,

in two weeks I’ll be dead.

That is, if you don’t decide to come back to save me. 

I don’t know how I’ll do it. 

Maybe I’ll hang myself with pictures of you close to me. 

Or maybe I’ll slice my wrists open and write your name on my walls with my own blood. 

I get why you left me, I would probably have done the same if I were you. 

I’m just so fucking useless and I can’t stand myself, so why would you be able to stand me?

I don’t know why I act the way I do.

It’s like a force controlling me making me do and say things. 

In two weeks I’ll be out of your life forever, and I hope you’ll be able to live happily ever after. 

Oksana.


End file.
